Book girl and her undiscovered love
by Sekai -The World
Summary: Warning; contain "drunk" and emotional Tohko. This was during the time when Konoha noticed that Tohko-sempai was avoiding him.  I forgotten when it happened so a the story will be before the first book.
1. Chapter 1

**Bungaku Shoujo**

**Warning and disclaimer: this will have a bit spoiler of the novels and I do not own bungaku shoujo****, also please excuse me for bad grammar**

**Note: this is when Konoha notice that Tohko was avoiding him mentioned in the light novel**

* * *

><p><em>Book girl and her undiscovered love<em>

Something was definitely wrong with Tohko-sempai.

…No wait a minute, something was already wrong about Tohko-sempai eating stories. Now that I thought about it, there were many wrongs about Tohko-sempai, such as kept on reading non-stop, dragging me to her literature club and not to mention about how she accidentally eaten a library's book… …

"Yep!"

A small sound of surprise escaped from a girl's mouth behind me. Turning around, I managed to catch a glimpse of a pair of dark blue braids before it disappeared to a corner which confirmed my suspicion of the culprit. Even so, confirming who was the one kept on avoiding me did not answer that was troubling me for a long time…

Just why the hell did Tohko-sempai kept on avoiding me?

_xX Book Girl Xx_

_Tick, tick, tick_

The sound of my ballpoint pen knocking on the old wooden table was oddly the only sound could be heard in this old dusty room. Always after Tohko-sempai "recruited" me to the literature club, she would came for my class after school and dragged me to the old literature room, which was a rather small room with just a table, two chairs and small mountains of books surrounding it. Tohko-sempai would always force me to write some "snacks" for her, and while I was at it she would unconsciously told me about the book that she was reading.

Until now…

_Munch, munch_

That was the unusually sound of a paper being eaten. I looked up at the girl who was sitting just to the left opposite of me. She had a pair of dark blue eyes which matched her hair. The girl was now sitting curled up on the chair unladylike, her panties was almost shown but her skirt carefully blocked it. She was non other the one who dragged me to this club, Tohko-sempai.

_Munch, Munch_

Another sound of paper being eaten can be heard again, even so the unusual silent continued because the lack of Tohko-sempai's voice. Recently, instead of telling me about the stories she was reading, after school she would simply gave me three tittles and then took out a mysterious book that she was reading recently. She would carefully read the book behind her knees that blocked my vision. The day before yesterday, I tried to snatch the book from her when she was eating my story, but only to get bash on the head by a very thick book that came out of the mountains of books.

"Ko, konoha-kun, have you finish writing?" Tohko-sempai asked, for some reason I noticed that her face had became faintly redder than usually when she finally lifted her head up to look at me.

I kept on staring at Tohko-sempai redden face, funnily, it seemed that the more I stared her face would became redder. Thus I kept on staring at her face.

… … …

After a few seconds, I thought that I saw a puff of red smoke burst out of her head before she bent and hid her face behind her knees.

"Ko,ko,konno,ha-kun, why are you staring me like that?" Tohko-sempai asked with her face hidden behind her knees. Ah, because of Tohko-sempai's redden face I have forgot about the story.

"Say Tohko-sempai," I asked, watching Tohko-sempai carefully tore the paper and ate it slowly.

"Umm?" Tohko-sempai stopped half-way while and "asked" when biting a piece of paper, for some reason, she never turned to face me as usual, she only kept on staring into space in front of ignoring me. If you looked closely you would noticed that there was still some faint red color on her face. I wondered why her face was so red recently, did she had a fever?

"…Nothing, tell me about the story after you finish it." With that I slightly closed my eyes to rest. I wondered what would Tohko-sempai thought if she read that kind of story…

_Munch, munch…munch_

After a few minutes, I no longer heard the munching sound. I opened my closed eyes and looked at Tohko-sem…

… …

Eh?

The usual Tohko-sempai was not on her own private chair, or rather she disappeared from her chair.

…Where did she gone to?

"Konoha…" Someone called me from behind, from the sound it was non doubt that it was Tohko-sempai. Wait a minute did she just called me Konoha?

I tried to turn my head to look at the mysterious Tohko-sempai but only to freeze as I felt her hands on my shoulders. I slightly shivered at the strange and sudden movement of hers, I have an odd feeling about this.

"Konoha…You really shouldn't write that kind of story Konoha. It makes me very honest you know…" By now, instead of hands on my shoulder, her arms had slipped down and lightly embraced me from behind as she said just beside my right ear. I shivered but blushed when I felt her breath at my right ear.

The usual blue sky outside had turn rather darker than usual. The silence was only broken when the sound of rain began to destroy this silence. By now, I was blushing madly with Tohko-sempai hugging me from behind.

"Neh Konoha," She started the conversation and now, she placed her head at my right shoulder with her left cheek touching my right crimson right cheek. At a distance so close, I could have kissed her when I turned my face. I swore that I felt a puff of smoke busted out of me as I blushed madly, wanting to turn and looked at this Tohko-sempai but don't dare to risk…_accidentally kissing_."

"Ye, es? Tohko-sempai?"

"Do you…love me?" Tohko-sempai asked, with her arms tightening around me.

"…Eh?"

_Boom_

The light of the thunder shone the room for a second before disappearing to nothingness. The rain was pouring down upon the almost empty school, the only students left were Tohko-sempai and I and leftover students that were beginning to left school.

"Eh…emm….." Facing such sudden question, I could only try to make some voice but no word came out. I shivered again as her arms began to hug my neck, with her head just beside mine.

"…I think, I have fallen in love with you, Konoha." She said slowly with passion as her breath gently touched my ears.

Eh? …Wha, what was Tohko-sempai talking about!

"Do you know Konoha, why did I always finish up your stories even though I dislike them?" Tohko-sempai shifted a little bit as she began to lean her head on mine.

Seriously, I don't know. Most of the time, I would wrote some ghost stories that Tohko-sempai hated, just to annoy her or see her cute angry face. Even so she would always finish up the stories whether she likes it or not. I have always wondered why would she do that.

"…Because those precious stories that Konoha written just for me. Unlike famous stories such as "The phantom opera" and "Through the narrow gate", those stories were for all the people in the world to enjoy. However Konoha, your stories were only written for me. I have never forgotten any of your stories that I have eaten. So Konoha…I have a selfish request for you."

I felt some weight lifted off from my shoulder as she withdrew her head and her arms began to leave me. By now, instead of dark thunder clouds, rain had already ceased and only the night sky with the full moon hanging in the darkness can be seen through the small window. I was still too _stunned_ by Tohko-sempai's sudden confession, in my heart I felt something burning brightly inside me that should have been locked away years ago. Finally, Tohko-sempai came out from behind me.

Under the full moon, I suddenly realized that how beautiful Tohko sempai was. Her peaceful pair of blue eyes and her two long braids than always followed her around. She came in front and sat across my lap gracefully and leaned her body towards mine, with her head leaning at the same shoulder again. This peaceful moment continued for a few seconds before she finally said her request.

"Konoha, would you become my author?"

Tohko asked, with her head looking up to me. Finally, after a long time, our gazes had finally met. Her peaceful eyes met my caring eyes that I had long ago locked in the dept of my heart.

"Yes I will, Tohko."

With that, Tohko smiled at me…

…and kissed me in the cheek.

…

Satisfied, Tohko smiled at me lovingly one last time as she began to sleep on my lap. As for me, I blushed madly like crazy and eventually passed out, with Tohko resting her head peacefully on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****With that I end "the book girl and her undiscovered love", there will be a small second chapter to explain about why Tohko suddenly become so "emotional". I originally wanted to put all in a one-shot but how serious this chapter was made me hesitant. I guess that those who have finished the novels will know why would she act like that. Again I apologize for any grammar mistake because I have bad grammar. Pls R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bungaku Shoujo**

_Book girl and her shyness?_

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring!<em>

Eh, what was that sound?

Upon hearing a familiar sound, I slightly opened my eyes. Strangely, the room I was in was very dark. There was a window at the wall opposite to the door which had a full moon hanging in the dark sky. Without a doubt this was the literature club room, but why was I…

_Konoha…You really shouldn't write that kind of story Konoha. It makes me very honest you know…_

…_I think, I have fallen in love with you, Konoha_

_Would you become my author?_

Memories started to return to me as I just realized what happened just now. I shouldn't have written that kind of _spicy_ story. I never thought that that kind of story would have made Tohko drunk. Now that I recalled, I never saw Tohko like that before.

I blushed as I recalled how Tohko kissed me in the cheek.

"…Um…?"

A small sound could be heard as I started to notice Tohko, who was previously resting her head on my shoulder was starting to wake up from the sound.

"…Um…..Uh?...Konoha-kun?...YEP!" The half awake book girl lifted her head to look at me, I flashed a smile towards her as she realized she was on my lap and quickly jumped off. From how she called my name, I can guess that she was out of her _drunkenness_. Though she was back to normal I kind of missed how she called me "Konoha".

"Eh! Why was I on Konoha's lap! Eh, the spicy story! Being my author! Eh!" I can't help but laugh at the panicking Tohko, she was so cute that I wanted to hug her. Now that I thought about it, since how long had I have this kind of thought? After finished panicking, she turned her cute crimson red face towards me. I could saw some tears that were threatening to fall out of embarrassment.

"…Konoha-kun, you remember everything is it?"

"Pretty much everything…Tohko."

Embarrassed, she turned her back towards me as I thought that she was too shy to admit everything that happened.

Hmm? I thought I saw Tohko holding something…

"…Konoha-kun, KO NO BAKA! (YOU THIS IDIOT!)" With that tears started to fall as she began to throw very, _very_ thick books at me.

"Wai, wait a minute! Calm down Tohko!" I shouted as I tried to dodge the incoming books from Tohko, if I was being hit no doubt it will hurt. Still, the image of a shy Tohko was so cute that I promised myself I would never forget this image.

_Bam!_

I never knew that Tohko was that good at throwing before one thick book hit me square in the face. As I backed off, I noticed that my back had hit the unstable book shelf. The last I remembered was how Tohko called me "Konoha" before mountains of books began to burry me.

* * *

><p>"Konoha! Konoha! Are you alright!" I felt someone calling for me as I felt that I was being pulled out from a pile of sand. When I opened my eyes, I saw a panicked Tohko-sempai looking at me, still not sure what happened, I tried to ask what happened.<p>

"…Tohko-sempai, what happened?" Upon hearing my question, she seemed stunned for a while.

"…Tohko-sempai?" She said her own name, I wondered why did she do that. I felt something burying my legs. As I turned to see what was burying my legs, only I pile of books greeted me.

"…Tohko-sempai, why was I being buried by this pile of books? Eh, what time was it now? Is it night time already!"

As I kept on panicking, I didn't notice the small little regretting sigh that came out of Tohko-sempai's mouth.

After finally being freed from the pile of books, I realized that it was already 11:00p.m and my mother had already called me for many times. Since it was that late already, Tohko-sempai and I quickly packed up and left the club room.

"_Konoha, would you become my author?"_

This phrase kept on appearing in mind as I took a last look at the club room. After thinking maybe it was a dream, I smiled at the imagination of a peaceful Tohko-sempai sleeping on my lap before I completely closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And with that, I finished **_**Book girl and her undiscovered love**_**. I apologize if this sudden plot twist offended you but I wish to make it able to fit in the story. Now that I think about it, beside R&R, please help writing Book girl FF!^-^**


End file.
